


cheating is a crime.

by sweetaeste



Series: haikyuu shorts. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Blood and Violence, Cheating, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Short One Shot, Songfic, What Have I Done, Yandere Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetaeste/pseuds/sweetaeste
Summary: Iwaizumi cheats on Oikawa, the brunette shows him what happens to cheaters.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: haikyuu shorts. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086491
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	cheating is a crime.

**Author's Note:**

> The title and plot is inspired by the song 'Cheating is a crime' by Takayan! I definitely recommend listening to it if you like some japanese raps.

𝑺𝒑𝒍𝒂𝒕, 𝒔𝒑𝒍𝒂𝒕, 𝒔𝒑𝒍𝒂𝒕.

Those were the things that could be heard throughout the small apartment of Oikawa Tooru. Blood were splattered everywhere, a dead carcass of a mutilated bunny laying on the floor. It'll be a pain in the ass to clean but he doesn't care about that at the moment.

"𝐇𝐞𝐲, 𝐡𝐞𝐲, 𝐈𝐰𝐚-𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧, 𝐰𝐡𝐲 𝐝𝐢𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐭 𝐨𝐧 𝐦𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐝𝐮𝐦𝐛 𝐟𝐮𝐜𝐤?!" he shouted as he continued to stab the bunny, its organs are showing, the white fur are stained by its own blood.

"𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝'𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐦𝐞 𝐢𝐟 𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐫𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐦𝐞, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐟𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐝𝐢𝐝𝐧'𝐭!" he continued shouting, his bloodied hands were shaking, this will be hard to remove later.

"𝐈 𝐰𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫 𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐲 𝐛𝐢𝐭𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐠𝐮𝐲𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐝? 𝐒𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐈 𝐚𝐥𝐬𝐨 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐛 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐝𝐢𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐦𝐲 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭?" He dropped the kitchen knife on the floor before bringing his hands onto his face, the stench of the corpse fills up his nostrils and it drives him less and less sane by the second.

Iwaizumi Hajime was the guy Oikawa Tooru liked for a long time ever since they were just kids, he was the first one to confess, he was glad the other accepted and then they dated. Their relationship was fine, both were happy but Oikawa had a nagging feeling about something, being unable to find the source, he disregarded it. It was a big mistake.

Five months in, Iwaizumi started hiding things from him, more than the normal, he would not let him know when he's going or what's doing. Oikawa didn't felt too happy with this but he let it pass, he trusts his partner.

It was only seven months in when he found out Iwaizumi was cheating with him, he saw him kissing another guy, it sent Oikawa into a fury, he walked out and went home. Not long after, Iwaizumi knocked on his door, he was begging for him to open the door and let him explain, Oikawa did that, Iwaizumi only made excuses left and right.

"𝐃𝐢𝐝 𝐢𝐭 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐠𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐧 𝐦𝐞 𝐡𝐮𝐡 𝐈𝐰𝐚-𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧?!" he screamed at him, fists formed into a ball, he was filled with anger to the point he almost went and strangled the latter.

S҈t҈a҈b҈, s҈t҈a҈b҈, s҈t҈a҈b҈ h҈i҈m҈.

Iwaizumi only continued to apologize before deciding to leave, leaving Oikawa alone on his apartment, tears flowing down his cheeks, he felt like his heart had been stabbed countless of times.

And that brings us in this predicament with Oikawa sitting on the floor, hysterically crying while his hands are bloodied.

"𝐂𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐬 𝐚 𝐜𝐫𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐈𝐰𝐚-𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧, 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰?"

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one shot i made months ago, i hope y'all liked that.


End file.
